greyhawkplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Psionics on the Flanaess
The primary source of psionic power in Greyhawk is the Baklunish people. The Baklunish people have long practiced a form of mysticism which focuses on the pursuit of mental and physical perfection. One man who acheived such perfection, a monk by the name of Zuoken, was raised to demigodhood by Xan Yae, herself a Baklunish goddess of twilight, shadows, stealth, mental power and the physical mastery of mind over matter. Psionic powers are also found amongst the Suloise supremicist group The Scarlet Brotherhood, believed to have stolen the secrets from the Baklunish people as the Suel Imperium in the age before The Invoked Devastation. The rank and file brothers have been known to display minor psionic power, and it is rumoured that the little seen Purified Ones are themselves powerful psions. The Brotherhood has also been rumoured to make use of "Psihawks"--near-feral, twisted men who are said to be able to smell psionic energy and manifest crackling talon- or wing-like blades of mental force from their hands. Baklunish Psionics The Baklunish culture has a strong, but esoteric mystic tradition of psionic study. By undertaking hours of meditation on specially prepared crystals, one is supposed to be able to open the gates of the mind to overcome the limitations of the body. While the main form of psionic study in the Baklunish peoples is contemplative, there are those who study mental puissance in the pursuit of turning it into physical prowess. Psychic Warriors are uncommon, but not unheard of by any stretch of the imagination. Soulknives are very rare amongst the Baklunish, but also not unheard of. Suloise and Scarlet Brotherhood Psionics The Suel culture have known psionic powers for centuries. Many believe that the Suel stole the secret of psionics from the Baklunish people in the ancient era where the two races possessed true empires. The Suel tradition of magic means that they technically distinct psionic powers take a backseat to more traditional spells. Psions are at best tolerated by many Suloise spellcasters, and not uncommonly patronized or outright condescended to. Psychic Warriors fare somewhat better amongst their peers in Suloise culture than full Psions, as martialists tend to be more pragmatic and envious of the psychic warrior ability to augment their physical abilities with mental powers. Soulknives are little heard of amongst the Suloise, partly due to meddling by the Scarlet Brotherhood. The Scarlet Brotherhood, in stark contrast to modern Suloise culture, believes psionic power to be superior to magic. Only one who has mastered some of the highest psionic techniques may ascend to The Inner Eye of the Purified Ones. Many in the Outer Eyes of Blood and Rubies dabble in more modest psionics, mixing Psychic Warrior levels with Assassin or Rogue levels respectively, or manifesting minor psionic abilities separately. The Scarlet Brotherhood also maintain a caste of specially bred minor-psionic users known as Psihawks. They are bred to manifest psionic energy as physical weapons of mental force, and are not given any training to manifest real powers. In addition to being bred to display this meagre psionic ability, Psihawks are also carefully augmented and bred to possess the ability to see psionic energy. The basic Psihawk is a Suloise Human Soulknife 1 with the Psihawk and Two Weapon Fighting feats.